Casey Friend, Not Casey Jones
by SylvieMarieRose
Summary: Kinda just made this as a remake of the rooftop scene from the 2007 Movie. That's pretty much all the summary I got... Sooo... Enjoy? Rated T for a couple 'Choice Words'.


Casey Before Jones

He just stood there, making his way slowly, almost tediously towards the awaiting human. The exact same human whom would soon let this hot-headed mutant know that he _knew_ who the mutant was; just that, a hot-head and something else. That everybody knew, no matter how hard he hid it. He knew for only _one_ reason. They were the _same_. Brothers that had yet to become of the two.

Alas, the scarlet banded turtle made his way to the very same human. The one they all called Casey Jones. They were friends already, all of them. The turtles thought fondly of him, though, he was reckless at times he did prove to be a valuable ally. One they would in the future come to even love as a fourth brother.

Still, the scarred, tired, restless and somewhat agitated masked being strode toward him. Every step screaming his readily made mind, itching for a fight. He was bulked beyond his brothers, knowing that he would protect them at any cost, should even the Shredder himself appear. The Ninja that stood like a true knighted warrior before the human spoke in that husky, low toned voice that every girl they met thought was attractive, before they saw them. Always seeing them as monstrosities and menaces towards the city, not even daring to stop and think for just a second that they were just saved by these creatures. They can't be all that bad, Especially if they just saved you, right? Exactly.

They aren't and would never be. no matter how full of rage even the turtle that was so much like fire itself would get. He was never evil. Raphael the _protector._ Raphael the _warrior_. Raphael the _brother_ to three, soon to be four. Raphael the _son_ to the honorable Master Hamato Splinter. Raphael the _**one**_ that never ceases to end in his strength and barriers to the others. They knew. He knew his brothers knew and didn't actually care if they knew. He always thought it a good thing they knew he'd risk his everything for them. Everything that even the feelings poured out in his voice but always went unnoticed.

"'Sup, Case?" Raphael nodded, the same way the two always greeted when alone.

"Hey Raph. I know this is, uh, awkward kinda, but can we talk?" The vigilante human began, "I wantchu to know somethin'. It's important."

"Sure, just get on with it. I've been dyin' all day to bust some heads, especially after the lecture I got from Leo this morning for leavin' the dojo a 'mess'. Sheesh. That's a control freak if you or I have ever seen one." Raph closed his eyes and smirked-smiled that way he always did when he remembered something. _Good guy, just kinda misunderstood in aspects_, Casey thought.

"Raph, there ain't gonna be any heads busted tonight besides mine."

"Why's that?" Raphael frowned in confusion.

"Cause you're probably going to want to bust mine after what I've got ta tell ya. Sit down and kick off your shoes. Stay a while will ya?"

"Don't see why not. Alright Case, spill. Then we can bust some heads." He said making a explosion with his head and a subtle _pop _noise.

"Raph. I know this is gonna sound cheesy and girly and what-not, but you need to know you're not alone. You're never alone."

"What the heck are you talkin' 'bout Case'? Did you take some hallucinogens like shrooms or LCD or somethin'?"

"No I swear I didn't. I know, like I said before, it's awkward to say but you're not alone."

Raph, annoyed by this, screamed, "Holy hell Case' spit it out!"

"Alright! Alright! So you know how we saved that convenient store back at Brooklyn St.? I noticed somethin', actually. I've been noticin' alotta things lately. I don't know if it's 'cause of April hounding on me to pay more attention or actually having a friend for once in my life. One that actually believes me at that! Its amazin' what two years can do, man." Casey paused, attempting to catch his breath.

"You took a bullet for a _stranger!_ You gained my respect there. Honestly, I hated your guts before that. You were like... me. I realized that when you were out for awhile. I stood by you You're just a big softie! You kinda just stand back, enjoy the show and when you think something needs to be done, you don't hesitate. How is that? How is it you're able to get so angry and violent over people you _know_ can take care of themselves? I know. It's because you are the protector. The one that..." He trailed off; looking sideways at his emerald skinned friend; who had their head side-logged and eyes closed.

Casey snorted, a short laugh that was only half humorful. "Good talk Raph." He muttered out the side of his mouth; then thinking of a way make that awkward moment pass without the turtle remembering a thing. He shoved the turtle gently backwards, so he was on his shell.

Raph, who probably just thought he was back home, and one of his brothers-most likely Mikey-wanted him off the couch just put him in bed.

Casey, with a sinister jokingly smile on his face, reached out. He clasped Raphael's ankle, moving his left leg slowly to the left even more until he was satisfied at the angle. He then jerked the sleeping turtle's foot to the right.

"CASEY! You little shit face! I'm going to make you wish you were never borne!"

And Casey-rolling on the ground with tears spilling out of his eyes- secretly, would have it no other way.

* * *

**Morale of the story:**** Even if you think you know somebody, always be prepared for new things. You never really know what they could be hiding and if they can help you release something you've been hiding as well. Don't judge somebody by what they let you see. **

**I know that's how people judge me, and I'm guilty of the same crime, many times over, but I am trying to correct my errors. **

**Some people take other's 'complaining' as just that. Constantly complaining. When, in reality, its some people's ways in confiding in you. Trusting you. Listen and give them advice. You have to be a true friend to receive a true friend.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed and learned something from this as well.**

**Loves to all!**

_**-***~SylvieMarieRose~*-_


End file.
